Promise Me
by Silent-like-the-snow
Summary: The final battle between two friends ends in tragedy. Their pink haired team mate jumps in and sacrifices herself... SasuSaku


Grey clouds gathered above the battleground below and rain threatened to fall onto the three shinobi present.

After the war concluded, Sasuke promised that he would return to the village, but only on one condition. Naruto won in a battle against him. Naruto had concurred and they eagerly began to fight. The battle had raged on for two relentless hours but it was soon to be over.

Sakura had agreed to wait on the sidelines, ready to heal any injures. She promised not to intervene but she knew now that she would have to.

Naruto and Sasuke prepared for the final blow that would end their battle. Naruto had his rasengan ready and Sasuke had his chidori. They both charged at each other with no signs of stopping. They didn't intend to kill one another but the fatal attacks were ones that neither of the boys could dodge.

"STOP!" Sakura desperately called out. She ran toward them as fast as she could, pumping chakra into her legs to make herself faster.

The scene was very familiar to one that took place years ago upon the hospital rooftop. This time, however, Kakashi was not there to stop the the two boys from killing each other. He had been taken to a medic camp after being left unconscious.

Naruto and Sasuke were inches away from hitting each other when Sakura jumped in-between the two attacks. Before Sasuke and Naruto could do anything, both of their hands pierced though Sakura like a knife through butter. Sakura felt immense pain tear through her stomach and chest, but she didn't scream or shout. Naruto's and Sasuke's eyes widened as the realisation hit them like a ton of bricks.

"S-Sakura!" Naruto breathed out. He was completely dumbfounded, as was the last Uchiha. Sakura had just...she had just saved their lives.  
Both quickly pulled their bloodied hands away and Naruto lowered Sakura to the dusty floor.

"Sakura, quickly heal yourself!" Naruto frantically instructed.

Sakura smiled as blood dripped from the corner of her mouth "N-no, too many vital areas were hit. I-I can't"

Sasuke frowned deeply as he knelt beside Sakura. "That was foolish!" He tried to sound annoyed and angry but his tone was saddened. Sasuke may have taken many lives but he never thought of killing Sakura. The time after he had fought Danzo, he knew that Kakashi and Naruto would save her. He could sense their chakras rushing toward them. He was never going to kill Sakura...

"Y-you have to try Sakura, you have to try!" Naruto said as tears welled in his blue eyes. He couldn't lose Sakura, she was too important to him. She was important to everyone!

Droplets of rain fell from the dark clouds and onto the three below: the weather fitted the mood perfectly.

"Naruto, I know that you'll become Hokage someday. You saved everyone after all. P-promise me that you'll never give up Naruto." Sakura smiled weakly and then coughed, bringing up more blood. She knew she had little time left.

Naruto couldn't deny that she was dying, he saw that she would not survive and nodded slowly. "Of course I won't, and I will become Hokage!" He smiled back through tears, clenching his fists.

"Sasuke..." Sakura breathed, looking at the Uchiha. "Y-you have to go back to the village, promise me that you will."

Sasuke was quiet for a few seconds before answering with a sincere "I promise."

Tears rolled down Sakura's pale cheeks as she struggled to say her last words, "And Sasuke, I love you."

Sasuke tried to stop tears from forming but he failed terribly. He hadn't felt this sad since he found out the truth about his dear brother, Itachi. "I love you too... Thank you Sakura, for everything."

One last smile graced the pinkettes features before she closed her eyes. Her heart stopped beating and her breathing ceased.

Naruto had tears cascading down his cheeks and his body racked with sobs of despair. He turned away, unable to look at his team mate.

Sasuke closed his eyes, clenching his fists so tightly that his nails dug into his palms. He couldn't believe what had just happened. It felt so surreal. Ever since he had left the village, his life had been one big nightmare...  
All Sasuke knew anymore was that he had promised Sakura he would return to the village. So he would.  
He really did love her, despite not realising his feelings until it was too late...

So the battle between two old friends had gone too far and at the cost of someone dear to them both. Sakura was gone.  
But before the last of her life had faded, Sakura had pictured something in her mind. She had visualized Team 7.

Smiling.

* * *

_This is my first Naruto fanfic/one-shot, so don't hate me! It's very short, as was intended!_


End file.
